


Unintended Meaning

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Spock-centric, Starfleet Academy, Teacher-Student Relationship, first date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: An accidental double entendre causes Spock to start thinking of Cadet Uhura in less than appropriate and completely illogical ways.





	Unintended Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Star Trek so go easy on me. I really like Spock/Uhura and wanted to write a fluffy one-shot, that's all this is.

Cadet Uhura was correct, once again. The debate in the classroom was the best way to complete a hypothetical rescue operation. Uhura was fighting for her place on the away team and winning over almost everyone the cadet acting as captain was fighting her on this. It seemed there were personal reasons. The argument had become unproductive and illogical so Spock stepped in. 

“Obviously Cadet Uhura's cunning and linguistics expertise make her the primary candidate for the mission. Unless you have a legitimate reason for her not to do so.” 

“No sir.” the cadet says but he laughs, it was short and he regained composure almost instantaneously. The rest of the class had a similar outburst. except for Cadet Uhura who’s cheeks turned a deep red as Humans do when they are cold, sick or embarrassed. As far as context clues show, it was the third option. Class continued and at the end, Uhura came to Spock. 

“Mr Spock, I understand it was unintentional as English is a particularly confusing language but today you made a comment that had a double meaning, the second somewhat inappropriate.” 

“I discerned as much, please explain what I said and how it was misinterpreted.” her face was red again, he had embarrassed her. 

“Cunning and linguistics expertise. Cunning linguist is a colloquial way of saying cunnilingus, which is,” 

“I understand what Cunnilingus is Cadet, thank you. I wish to apologise for my mistake I would never intentionally insinuate that just because you are a beautiful woman you should be seen as anything less than the brilliant mind you are.” Uhura was taken aback by the sincerity of his words. He had called her both brilliant and beautiful in the same sentence. Spock. 

“Thank you, Mr Spock.” As Uhura exited Spock realised there was another unintended meaning given by his words. Only this one true. As a teacher, it would be inappropriate to start a relationship with a cadet. The didn't stop Spock from thinking about her gorgeous eyes and lips, the look of triumph when those around her concede to the inevitable outcome that she is correct. For months he had kept his feelings hidden, all with the intention of attempting to begin a relationship once she graduates. 

It would appear he does not have to wait that long. 

Accidental run-ins became more frequent, soon enough she requested After hours tutoring as she was mastering Vulcan. he was supposedly instructing her but she needs no assistance so He begins to let his mind wander. Perhaps his first comment, though accidental was not incorrect the way her mouth moved in ways foreign to her as she spoke his language with an emotional depth rarely heard on Vulcan. He started to imagine what other oral skills she has acquired. Of course, he purges his mind of such thoughts as soon as they appear. He does not wish to think of her in any ways that may be seen as disrespectful. His regard for her only grows the more time they spend together. Her stubborn eyebrows as she struggles over a word, it's as if she believes she can beat the word into submission an illogical and impossible endeavour. Yet it is always Uhura that comes out on top. Of course, Spock would like to see Uhura on top, dammit. Control yourself, Spock. You are Vulcan. 

“Mr Spock is their poetry on your planet? I know Vulcans prefer logic over emotion but surely some slips through the cracks,” she asks one night as they were studying in a local coffee shop. Spock was testing her in a non-classroom environment seeing if she can focus despite distractions. They were speaking entirely in Vulcan. 

“perhaps not in the way you do. We find mathematics and science to be a kind of poetry in itself. The way it all connects and has a place. Logical but also not. It may not be as floral as earth Poetry, but it is what we are.” she seems disappointed, her smile falls just a little but Spock finds himself wishing to take back his answer. “If I may, You are beautiful tonight, as always of course.” He says in English, Uhura turns red, oh no he has embarrassed her. 

“Thank you, Mr Spock.” Despite the redness of her cheeks, her smile is once again brighter. This causes Spock to smile in return, an uncommon occurrence that takes Uhura by surprise. 

“May I ask you a question Miss Uhura?” 

“You can call me Nyota, if you want Mr Spock.” 

“If we are dropping informalities then it must be a mutual agreement, just Spock, I would offer my full name but even you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it. As for my question Nyota?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why did you ask me to tutor you? You speak Vulcan as well as any human can. Even my mother who lives on Vulcan is not as eloquent as you are, you are not in need of my assistance.” he says and Nyota looks to the ground. 

“I’m afraid the answer is slightly embarrassing.” Spock only wants to know more. 

“I promise you will not receive judgment from me, and I shall never breathe a word of it again.” 

“I know Vulcans are not known for romance but you are half human, surely you have some understanding.” 

“Of course, I have been struggling to ignore some romantic feelings. What does that have to do with the matter at hand?” 

“Really? May I ask whom these feelings are for?” she asks, avoiding his question. 

“I would prefer not to say, you still have not answered my question.” 

“For such a smart man you can be quite stupid sometimes, I have feelings for you Spock. I asked you to tutor me because I wished to spend more time with you.” she answers and Spock feels an influx of emotion that he doesn’t know how to control. So for the first time in a long time he doesn’t try. Spock places his hands on Nyota’s cheeks, locking eyes. 

“I would very much like to kiss you Nyota, may I?” she doesn’t answer instead she kisses him. Spock feels so many emotions and revels in the feeling of kissing the most beautiful woman in the universe. Surely this is bliss.


End file.
